Forum:2017-08-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Agatha+Gil is more popular a ship with the fandom than Agatha+Tarvek because Gil didn't unleash a Lucrezia copy completely of his own volition. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:14, August 5, 2017 (UTC) : I believe that both Gil and Tarvek were originally planned to be out-and-out villains. If so, Tarvek ended up showing that a lot more than Gil did... --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:25, August 6, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, why did Tarvek do that? More generally, why does anyone think Lucrezia would be a reliable ally in a conspiracy? She's like the Trump of her day, not in terms of specific policies but in her tendency to have sudden shifts. : P.S. Gil and Tarvek are so much like the stereotype comedy married couple that I sometimes imagine Agatha marrying Zeetha instead. Bkharvey (talk) 01:56, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :: At one point (like, shortly after we started the wiki circa 2009, around when volume 8 and so were in process) I thought about really trying to analyze this and understand Tarvek, but anyway since then we've learned more about his history aboard Castle Wulfenbach and I think it's adequate just to call it (maybe irrational) hatred and fear of Wulfenbach. Along with it being his hereditary destiny to defeat Wulfenbach. But he didn't get to see the sympathetic side of Klaus that we did, and was completely ignorant of Klaus' heir. And like the clam says, the underlying plot assumes that pretty much all the characters are a lot darker than they have actually been written. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 22:49, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: I don't think Tarvek has a hatred or fear of Wulfenbach, not any more than anyone else does. (And yet everyone else doesn't conspire with the Other.) Remember, Tarvek's early hatred of Gil dates from long before he discovers that Gil is Klaus's son. And, as I've argued elsewhere, it's quite clear that they now love each other deeply, even if they (being macho guys) don't want to talk about it. :::: Tarvek is my favorite character, because I see him as much more complex and more realistically human than anyone else (with Klaus in second place). Y'all (which word, totally off-topic, is the only thing worth preserving from antebellum southern US culture) say that Gil was originally meant to be a bad guy, but there sure isn't much sign of that in the actual comic. (" ") By contrast, Tarvek starts out several levels deep in evil conspiracies, but, between love of Agatha and pushing by Gil, he gets better and better over time. He saves the Vespiary Squad at enormous risk of death. And yet, even as a good guy he contributes by using the skills he learned as a bad guy -- comparable to Klaus keeping the peace with an iron fist. :::: I'm betting it's going to turn out he had a good reason (or was under compulsion of some sort) for making the Lucrezia clank. Bkharvey (talk) 00:01, August 23, 2017 (UTC)